


Dead Words

by NyxErinys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pantoum, Pantoum Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErinys/pseuds/NyxErinys
Summary: This is a pantoum composed of last words of various historical figures and celebrities.  They are attributed in the notes.
Kudos: 2





	Dead Words

I feel something, that is not of this earth [1]  
I must go in, for the fog is rising [2]  
…but I am not afraid to go [3]  
I hope this exit is joyful and I hope never to return [4]

I must go in, for the fog is rising  
…it is time to go. I will do it elegantly [5]  
I hope this exit is joyful and I hope never to return  
This is no way to live [6]

…it is time to go. I will do it elegantly  
I am not the least afraid to die [7]  
This is no way to live  
We are beggars, this is true [8]

I am not the least afraid to die  
Please know I am quite aware of the hazards [9]  
We are beggars, this is true  
…but I am not afraid to go

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 1791  
> [2] - Emily Dickinson, 1886  
> [3] - George Washington, 1799  
> [4] - Frida Kahlo, 1954  
> [5] - Albert Einstein, 1955  
> [6] - Groucho Marx, 1977  
> [7] - Charles Darwin, 1882  
> [8] - Martin Luther, 1546  
> [9] - Amelia Earhart, 1937


End file.
